In the prior art, sealant in the sealant bottle is often pressed into a tyre under the action of the air produced by an air compressor in the process of tyre repair. After that, in order to achieve the tyre repair, the sealant can cover the inner wall of the tyre evenly while the vehicle is forwarding slowly. However, since the sealant hose inside the sealant bottle is commonly the one with smaller specific gravity, when the sealant bottle is positioned horizontally, the sealant therein cannot be fully utilized frequently. Regarding this problem, if some materials with greater specific gravity are used to make the sealant hose, its hardness is also enhanced simultaneously, in which case the sealant hose cannot bend flexibly inside the sealant bottle, whereby the sealant at the bottom side of the bottle body cannot be utilized fully either.